Manners
by NevynR
Summary: An inconvenient phone call, and a point being made. Caskett established relationship, smut. Written for Manuxinhace's challenge. *SMUT WARNING*


**Title: Manners**

**Summary: An inconvenient phone call, and a point being made. Caskett established relationship, smut. Written for Manuxinhace's challenge.**

**Rating: M – adult situations, smut, language, smut.**

**Disclaimer: The usual. Sadly.**

**Author's Note: This one came to me as I was chatting with Manuxinhace about how much we don't like Josh (whilst writing Demons' Run). Not sure where the idea actually cam from, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Oh, and in case you missed it, CONTAINS SMUT. You've been warned. Did I mention the smut?**

* * *

><p>Kate lay back on the bed, her eyes unfocused, her throat raw as she tried to catch her breath. Her screams still echoing in her ears, the ripples of her orgasm still washed through her, spiking every few seconds as she was teased along even further by her partner. Drawing a shaky breath, she glanced down her body, covered by a sheen of sweat, her breasts heaving as she panted, her desire still unsated. Unable to stop the smile that covered her face, she moaned again, her voice breathy as she rocked her hips, the extra friction setting her inner muscles to clenching again. Sensing a change in her position, Rick looked up at her, a wolfish smile on his lips.<p>

His own desire coursing through him, he held back, wanting to see just how many times he could bring her to the edge and hold her there, teasing, coaxing until she begged for him to let her climax again. She met his heated gaze, the sight of his face between her legs, the feeling of his predatory grin against her folds, the slight roughness of his stubble combined with her juices coating his skin all combining to set her off again.

Catching her completely by surprise, the orgasm slammed into her, clenching her tight around his fingers as they curled and stroked inside her, his tongue swirling over her clit, teasing, tasting.

"Oh, fuck!" Her curse ripped its way past her lips, and she couldn't care less. Not one given to profanity, Beckett had found her vocabulary limited to not much more than a string of barely coherent words, as Castle's attentions to her body pushed her so far past anything she'd ever experienced before that she was lucky to remember her own name.

Her hips jerking, she locked her thighs firmly around his head, the five inch heels of her black leather knee-high boots digging sharply into his back as she used the leverage to grind his face more firmly against her most sensitive parts. She had known that Castle liked her wearing heels when she was at work, but on a whim, she'd surprised him that night when she strutted into the bedroom wearing nothing but the boots and a wicked grin. Her mind still locked in ecstasy; she decided that if _this_ was the reaction she got, she could quite easily become accustomed to wearing nothing but those to bed on a regular basis.

Her attention focused solely on what Rick was doing down there with his tongue and talented fingers, it took her several seconds to realise her cell phone was ringing. Cursing out of frustration this time instead of passion, she prayed to whoever was listening that it wasn't a body drop. Fumbling her hand across the bedside table, she almost knocked the phone to the floor, catching it as it started to slip off the edge. Grateful to not have to get up to pick the phone up, she hit the answer button before she even looked at the caller ID.

"Beckett." She snapped, allowing her irritation at being disturbed to seep into her voice.

"Kate? It's me…" It took her a second to realise who had called her, and when she did, she was pissed. Castle, unable to hear as her legs still held in pinned in place (not that he minded at _all_), felt the change in her immediately. The rocking of her hips stilled, and she tensed. He tilted his head back and looked up the length of her body and saw her on the phone. His desire cooling slightly, he hoped like hell their night wasn't about to be cut short by a murder. Her next words froze him in place.

"Josh, what the _hell_ do you want?" The doctor hadn't handled their break-up a month ago very well. He'd taken to sending her roses at the precinct, chocolates to her apartment and texts at random times, all begging her to give him another chance. So far, she'd thrown out the flowers, given the chocolates to Lanie and the boys, and ignored the texts. Now, she was pissed. The first night her and Rick had had off in a week, and they had _plans_. Big plans, starting with what they had been doing when Josh called, and hopefully, a lot more of the same. She was in no mood to be pleasant to her ex-boyfriend, and she decided that since he didn't seem to be getting the point, she'd have to be a bit more… direct.

Castle privately wondered exactly what the hell he'd done right in a past life to be where he was at that moment: in bed with Kate Beckett, and far from stopping his wandering hands when the phone rang, she was trying to carry on a conversation as he continued to edge her towards her fifth climax of the evening. He took that as a challenge, and acted accordingly. Kate's eyes widened as she felt him grin, and she looked down at him, shooting him a warning glare.

"I thought I'd call, since you didn't answer any of my messages…" Josh responded, the hurt at her tone evident in his voice. Castle nudged her thighs apart with his free hand and ran his tongue the length of her folds as he slipped a third finger into her heat, his growl of satisfaction at the way she tightened around him again setting her hips to gyrating once more. Eyes rolling back in her head, lids fluttering, Beckett forgot about trying to get her partner to stop, when what he was doing felt so damn good. Her gasp of surprise startling the man on the other end of the phone, Josh continued. "Are you okay? What are you doing?"

Drawing a shaky breath, Beckett pulled her mind above her navel for a moment as she replied.

"None of your damn business, Josh. It's called a private life for a reason!"

"But-" Deciding that maybe he needed a shock to wake him up, she cut him off.

"I'm at Rick's place, doing private things and…" She felt the heat in her core surge again as her partner started scissoring his fingers inside her, the pads of his fingers stroking her g-spot over and over. Her moan drowning out her words, she looked down at Castle, her eyes wide she tried to hold back. The sensation of his fingers pumping into her, her juices flowing over his hand brought her back to the edge of another orgasm. Gathering the scattered remnants of her thoughts, she ground out a reply before she lost all reasoning ability. The icy politeness with which she replied totally at odds with the fire rapidly pooling in her belly, she said "Don't call back. I was raised to be polite, and not speak with my mouth full." She hung up as the orgasm wracked her, her free hand gripping Rick's hair tightly, holding him in place as she rode the waves of her pleasure.

Regaining enough control of herself to move once more, she sat up, pulling his face up to meet her own. Her tongue slipping between his lips, she tasted herself as she ravaged his mouth, a small growl of desire slipping from her. Flipping them over, she pulled back from the kiss, the lust in her eyes driving the breath from Castle's lungs. Pushing him firmly into the mattress, she spun in place, one knee on each side of his head as she straddled his face.

Her hand grasping his length firmly, she spoke between kisses as she worked her way up his shaft, teeth grazing his sensitive skin. "Time to repay the favour…" Lips wrapping around the head, she licked the tip of him, her tongue wrapping it, teasing for a second before she dropped her head, burying him full-length in her mouth, her throat clenching tight as she sealed her lips against him. His groan sent vibrations through her core, and she felt his hands grip her hips, holding her in place as he plunged his tongue deep inside her, filling her.

Her answering groan was muffled as she held him deep in her mouth, her lips brushing his stomach as she reached over his thighs to stroke his balls gently, fingers just grazing the skin. She knew that he'd be close, that he'd been holding back to see how long he could go without entering her, watching as she came apart around his fingers. She grinned around his length, relishing the power she had over him. Lips locked tightly in place, she slowly lifted her head from him, almost letting him slip free. Her other hand gripped him, twisting and pumping once, twice and then she plunged him into her again, her head rising and falling rapidly, her own pleasure building again as she felt his stomach muscles bunch under her, their sweat-slicked bodies writhing against each other, the hardness of her nipples brushing against him with every stroke.

His wordless exclamation all the warning she needed, she felt her own body tighten and begin spasming once more as she brought her head down again, feeling the head brush the back of her throat an instant before he spilled into her mouth. The hot slap hitting her tongue, he filled her mouth as she sealed her lips around him, throat convulsing as she swallowed. Kate felt the warmth sliding down her neck as she smiled around him, her tongue working over his length, caressing. Lips locked tightly, she eased her head back, milking every drop from him as his hands gripped her hips hard, squeezing in time with the flickerings of her tongue. She chuckled, a throaty, wicked noise as she felt him panting beneath her, unable to do anything but lay there, his mind completely blank as the aftershocks of his orgasm sent tingles through him.

His happy sigh tickling the inside of her thighs, Kate let him slip from her mouth with a giggle, startling both of them. Feeling her playful mood rise inside her, she rolled off him and scooted back up the bed, tucking her head onto his shoulder, her hair fanning out across his chest. Placing a gentle kiss to his pectoral muscle, she smiled against his skin for a moment, basking in the afterglow. His heart rate gradually slowing, she could feel each beat against her ear as she relaxed, fingers drawing aimless patterns on his chest. Rousing herself, she looked up at him, a teasing smile on her lips.

"How much longer are you going to need before round two…?" Her fingers blazed a trail down his stomach, his breath catching as she let her hands wander. A wolfish grin on his lips, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, noting the surprise on her face as his body responded, hard and ready.

"Oh, detective, you have no idea…"


End file.
